


Chanwoo centric drabbles

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop), ikon
Genre: Bobchan, Chanbob, Chandong, Chanhwan, Dongchan, Fluff, Jinchan, Junchan, Junchandong, M/M, OT3, Yunchan, chanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot collection of Chanwoo/ikon drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start a drabble collection for Chanwoo because I love him with everyone in ikon. This is also to help me improve my writing. I might later expand on a few of these one shots in the future if they get good responses. If you wanna follow my writing process or talk to me about ChanwooXikon follow me on my Twitter @crownofviolets
> 
> Warnings: Updates will be random. Rating may go up in the future.

Ships to expect: 

ChanBin  
ChanBob  
ChanDong  
JunChan  
Chanhwan  
YunChan


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 468  
> Pairing: Chanhwan|JinChan   
> Warnings: none

Chanwoo could see Jinhwan's face turn pink. He reached out to push Jinhwan's bangs away from his eyes. The elder's breath hitched as his cold hands touched his temple. 

"I mean it Jinhwan" 

The seriousness in his tone once again stunned the older into silence. He truly didn't know what to say. His heart was racing and his hands were getting clammy. 

He never knew the youngest had harbored these feeling for him. It was mind bottling. The younger was so handsome. Chestnut brown hair. Deep dark brown eyes. Sweetest smile. He has potential to be such a heart breaker. This boy could have anyone. So why him?

"Chanwoo…" Jinhwan's voice was soft but slightly shaky. "I don't know what to say…." He looked up at Chanwoo's face. He was the oldest yet here under the gaze of the youngest he felt so weak. His heart was beating hard against his chest it was beginning to hurt. Jinhwan has always admired Chanwoo from a distance. He always tried to keep a distance because he thought he could never obtain the affection of the boy. Chanwoo was always so clingy with Yunhyeong. He was sure there was something going on between the two. 

"Chanwoo what about Yunhyeong?" This caught Chanwoo off guard. 

"What about him?" Jinhwan studied Chanwoo's face. He genuinely did look confused. 

"I thought you two… Well…. I thought you were dating him?" 

Chanwoo took a moment to process what Jinhwan had just told him. 

"No way, I only see Yunhyeong as a brother" Chanwoo's stern expression broke into a smile. "Hyung… so you have been watching me?" 

Jinhwan's face burned red. He turned away to face the wall. "You two can't keep you're hands off each other!! I wasn't watching you on purpose" He half-lied. 

Chanwoo wrapped his arms around his tiny hyung, nuzzling his face into Jinhwan's bony shoulder. 

"I'm happy, you do like me after all. I was worried I was imaging things" Chanwoo had a huge smile plaster across his face. Jinhwan couldn't handle it anymore. He was so embarrassed he covered his face. 

Chanwoo gripped Jinhwan's small hands and pulled them away from his face. "Jinhwan don't hide from me. Chanwoo's face was so close a small yelp escaped Jinhwan's lips. "So cute" Chanwoo moved closer to Jinhwan's face, he pushed Jinhwan's chin up with his thumb so he could kiss Jinhwan properly.   
The kiss was short but sweet. It was enough to satisfy Chanwoo. At least for now. 

"So I guess we are boyfriends now" Jinhwan giggled.   
"Boyfriends" Jinhwan tried saying it out loud as well. "Yes. I like the sound of that" 

"Let's go tell the others." Chanwoo suggested.

Jinhwan nodded. Chanwoo took his boyfriend's hand as they went to go find the others and tell them of the news.


	3. Stormy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:628  
> Pairing: Junchan|ChanJun  
> Warning: cursing

It was 1:02A.M when Chanwoo heard tapping coming from his window. He got up from his bed to check and see what the source of the sound was coming from. First thing he noticed was it was poring rain outside and the wind was strong, so strong it blew his windows wide open. Out of the blue Junhoe jumped in fount of the window startling the shit out of Chanwoo. Lucky it was more of a jump scare for Chanwoo then a vocal one otherwise he would of accidentally woken up his parents. 

"Ayyshhss Junhoe! You scared the fuck out of me you asshole." Chanwoo's face burned with embarrassment. Junhoe climbed into his room and closed the window behind him. 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to come and see you" he took off his jacket and shook wet hair. Junhoe examined the room as he walked over to place his jacket on Chanwoo's desk chair. 

Chanwoo crossed his arms. "At 1 o'clock? What exactly were you thinking? You're not gonna try and do anything perverted to me are you?" he raised his eyebrow at the older boy. 

Junhoe chuckled. "Haha Chanwoo calm down. I just missed you as all. What's so bad about me wanting to see my boyfriend?" placing one of his hands on Chanwoo's neck he stroked the patch of skin underneath his ear. Chanwoo tilted into the touch involuntarily. 

Junhoe's grin widen. This was one of Chanwoo's sweet spots. When they were kids they would often take naps together. One time when Chanwoo fell asleep on top of June, while he slept Junhoe would stroke his hair and found this out. He never told Chanwoo about it. He was also sure the younger had no idea of it as well. It was just his subconscious doing it. 

"Plus I didn't see you much at school today" he added. 

Chanwoo petted Junhoe's wet hair. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I had lot of things to do for the club. I wanted to see you but my club leader wouldn't let me leave the room." 

"Well fuck them for keeping my boyfriend from me" he chuckled. June tackled Chanwoo onto his bed. Chanwoo squirmed underneath him. They both laughed while getting comfortable underneath the covers together. 

"Hey don't be mean about it. You brat." Chanwoo reached out to pinched Junhoe's nose. 

"Brat? Me? No you're they brat for neglecting your boyfriend" June bite Chanwoo's cheek. 

"Owch. That hurt you punk." Chanwoo patted his cheek. "I'm sorry let me lick it" June climbed on top of Chanwoo grabbing his arms and placing them over his head. 

"Hey you pervert!! What do you think you're doing?" Junhoe licked Chanwoo's cheek and laid sweet little kisses trailing to his cheek and his chin, then finally to Chanwoo's lips. Chanwoo muttered incoherent words as June pushed his tongue in his mouth. 

Breaking for air both boys were dazed in a slightly heat. 

"You perv. I knew it. You did come over here to do naughty things" Chanwoo pushed Junhoe off him, while the olders mind was /elsewhere./ 

"Haha okay okay. But come on how am I supposed to control myself with such a cute boyfriend as yourself?" 

"True. I am irresistible. What can I say? I'm angelic as fuck" he giggling. 

"Angelic? No more like satanic. Stop seducing me you succubus" they both let out loud laughs. June quickly shushed them both. 

"So…. you wanna make out some more?" Chanwoo mused. 

"SEE! STOP PLAYING INNOCENT WHEN YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME TOO!" June blurted a bit louder then he wanted. 

"SHUSH YOU'LL WAKE MY PARENTS" Chanwoo whispered loudly at his boyfriend. 

"Sorry sorry Satanwoo" Chanwoo quirked at the nickname. 

"I love you June" 

Junhoe kissed Chanwoo's forehead. 

"I love you too Chanwoo"


	4. Fake Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,789  
> Pairing: BobChan|ChanBob   
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this Chanbob fic to user: kangdaesoon89 she is such a sweet chanbob shipper. I hope you like this ♡

Groaning loudly Bobby turned over on his stomach stretching out his sore muscles. His head spun as he lifted himself up. He drank to much alcohol last night and was now paying for it with a hangover. 

He looked around the room examining his surroundings. 

This wasn't his room was what he realized.

Before he could get up a tall younger looking boy appeared at the door way.

"Oh you're finally up, good morning." The boy plopped down next to Bobby. "You're probably wondering how you ended up here right? You were pretty wasted last night haha anyways… My name is Jung Chanwoo. Your name is Kim Jiwon right?" 

Bobby examined the boy, he was to dizzy to really say anything back so he just kept quite until the boy stopped talking. Chanwoo continued "I went through your wallet sorry. I didn't take anything I swear!! I only went through it to find out if you had your address on it… which obvious it didn't, since you're here in my room…." Bobby sighed loudly not at Chanwoo but at his headache. His hangover was really getting to him. 

"Oh! You probably have a hangover huh? Let me go get you some medicine and a glass of water" Chanwoo rushed out the room to obtain said things before Bobby could really say anything. 

Bobby smirked at the boy when he returned. "Thanks Chanwoo, oh by the way I go by Bobby so please call me Bobby not Jiwon" Chanwoo nodded. 

While putting the pills in his mouth and drinking the water, Bobby missed the blush on Chanwoo's face. Bobby laid back down. "I'm so sorry for causing you trouble." 

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Chanwoo replied calmly. 

Now that Bobby's senses where coming back to him he took another look at the boy. Chanwoo was adorable he thought to himself. Too adorable. Bobby wasn't gay but he could definitely make an exception for Chanwoo. Bobby shook his head to get these ideas out of his head./ He's just a kid stop this!! Or was he?/ Before Bobby could ask Chanwoo his age he noticed bruise marks on the kids neck and shoulders. 

"Hey Chanwoo want happened to your neck?" He asked genuinely concerned. 

Chanwoo placed his hand over his bruises neck and averted his eye at the floor. 

"Oh, you don't remember…." Chanwoo's face flushed red. Chanwoo rubbed the back of his head. His mouth opened but words were stuck in his throat. 

"Oh god… Don't tell me… We did it?" Bobby palmed his face in embarrassment. He molested this poor sweet kid, who tried to help him. He wanted to go jump off a cliff. 

"Oh no" Chanwoo giggling while shaking his face. "Well… We didn't do "it" but… You did pin me down and well.. Attack my neck with your mouth.." Now it was Bobby's turn to turn red. 

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. I just want to go die now. I'm so sorry." Bobby's face was between his knees. 

Chanwoo laughed. "Bobby it's okay you were drunk I understand." 

"EVEN SO!! That doesn't excuse my actions… Plus aren't you a kid? How old are you anyways?" 

"I'm 18, I'm legal don't worry haha but honestly don't beat yourself up about it, okay? You only gave me hickies it's no big deal." 

Bobby took a few seconds to wallow in his embarrassment before speaking. 

"Let me repay you back somehow. What do you like? I can give you money or want me to beat someone up for you?" 

Chanwoo shook his head. "No no no. Please don't… You don't have to pay me back or anything." 

"I don't like being in other peoples debut. Please just name something. Don't make me beg." His eyes pleaded at Chanwoo's. 

Chanwoo was gonna reject him but the determination in Bobby's eye told him he wasn't going to back down. Chanwoo took a moment to think about his offer. 

"Well… I can't think of anything right now.. You're kinda putting me on the spot here Bobby." Chanwoo ran his hand threw his light brown hair. 

"Okay how about this. Let's exchange numbers. When you finally think of something give me a call alright." 

Chanwoo shook his head in agreement. "Okay" 

"Well I think I've been here long enough. I'm pretty sure you wanna kick me out huh? Haha" Bobby nugged Chanwoo's shoulder. 

Chanwoo only laughed in response. He shook his head is disagreement. 

"Well it was nice knowing ya Chanwoo" Bobby rubbed the too of his nose. "Call me soon okay? I don't like having debut hovering over me for long periods of time." 

"Yes sir" Chanwoo saluted. Bobby laughed as he walked out. 

Chanwoo shut the door. He placed his hand over his chest. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy. 

"Calm down stupid hormones" 

 

ੈ✩

 

A few days go by and Chanwoo hasn't messaged or called Bobby. He was honestly a bit disappointed. All he could think about was Chanwoo. Bobby was slightly going crazy. 

Bobby remembered how warmly Chanwoo smiled and Chanwoo's cute dimples. The cute way the boy blushed. His smooth tan looking skin. The boy was handsome. Bobby's never thought this way about another guy before. All these feelings Bobby was having was all new to him. 

"Damn you Jung Chanwoo" Bobby muttered underneath his breath. 

ੈ✩

 

Chanwoo laid on his bed fumbling with his phone. It's been a few weeks now and he hasn't summoned up the courage to call Bobby. 

He finally has a favor to ask but now he is to embarrassed to ask. 

Chanwoo has had a crush on the class president for a long time now. He's never really done anything about it because Chanwoo had assumed he was straight but a few weeks ago Chanwoo found out Yunhyeong was bisexual. 

Chanwoo was shocked at first but the source was reliable. He got pretty excited. This was his chance. Perhaps Yunhyeong would finally notice him if Yunhyeong saw Chanwoo with a guy. A fake boyfriend perhaps. 

Chanwoo looked at his contacts. He was gonna do it. He was gonna ask Bobby if he could pretend to be his fake boyfriend. 

ੈ✩

Bobby hung up the phone. He couldn't believe he agreed to be Chanwoo's pretend boyfriend. 

He felt a little frustrated. He wasn't really sure why he was irritated but the idea of Chanwoo using him to get another guys attention was infuriating. 

Bobby didn't even put up a fight. He agreed simply cause he did owe Chanwoo. 

Bobby clutched his phone. 

/So he likes someone/

He's been waiting days for a call and he finally gets one. Unfortunately it's not a conversion he particularly enjoyed. 

/fake boyfriend huh/ 

Bobby smirked as he thought up a evil plan. 

ੈ✩

Bobby dressed up in all black. He waited outside Chanwoo's house for the younger to come out. 

Tripping over himself Chanwoo's face turned red at the sight of Bobby. 

He looked hot. Way to hot. Chanwoo tried to speak but he couldn't form sentences and just gave up all together. 

"Let's be on our way now Baby~" Bobby took Chanwoo's hand and in tangled their fingers together. 

Chanwoo could feel his cheeks burning even hotter. His heart began to pound against his chest again. 

/WRONG GUY YOU STUPID HEART STOP POUNDING OR HE'LL HEAR US/ 

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. 

"Uh-huh" Chanwoo didn't dare look in Bobby's eyes, he was afraid the older male would see right through him. 

Bobby studied Chanwoo's form. He knew exactly why the younger was acting this way. His plan was working. By the end of the day the only guy Chanwoo will have on mind is Bobby. 

They finally arrived at Chanwoo's school. They held hands at the front gate where everyone could see them. 

Chanwoo was starting to slightly regret this idea. He wasn't particularly enjoying all the attention they were getting. Everyone in the court yard was staring at them. For the most part the eyes on them were just observing. 

Bobby could see Chanwoo's nervous form and comforted him by petting his head. 

"If anyone says anything homophobic to us I'll fucking drop kick them okay?" 

Chanwoo turned to Bobby and chuckled. 

"Ah please don't, I'm not worried about that. All this attention is just odd for me that's all." 

"So when is this Yunhyeong fellow supposed to show up?" 

"He was actually supposed to already be here. It seems he's running late." Chanwoo looked around the yard to see if he could find Yunhyeong's group of friends. 

"See those guys over there by the tables? Those are his buddies. He usually hangs out over there." Chanwoo pointed with his eyes. 

"Ah I see" Bobby noted. 

"Hey how long do I have you for? Don't you need to go to your school?" Chanwoo asked. 

"I'll be here all day if you need me that long. Also I graduated last year, I don't go to collage at the moment and today is my day off of work so I'm free all day." Chanwoo smiled at Bobby. He thought to himself he was lucky to have such a great fake boyfriend. 

"What are you smiling at there?" Bobby grinned. 

"Nothing!" Chanwoo spewed. 

Just then Yunhyeong appeared in the court. 

"He's here." 

Bobby looked over to see who Chanwoo was talking about. 

Bobby studied his competition as he walked over to the table were his friends were. 

Bobby looked back at Chanwoo and he could see how giddy he was. 

It was a bit irritable. 

/Chanwoo should be looking at me like that. Not him./

Bobby wasn't really good at hiding his emotions. He looked very annoyed. 

Bobby reached out for Chanwoo's hand and pulled him across the yard. 

He stopped in the middle and placed both his hands on Chanwoo's face. 

"Listen up everyone. Let's me get this across to everyone here." Bobby especially looked over at Yunhyeong's table when he said this. 

"My name is Bobby and this guy right here is Jung Chanwoo. I am his boyfriend and if any of you try to take him away from me well…" Bobby chuckled evily. "I'll personally cut out your kidneys and feed them to my dogs." 

Chanwoo was he was shocked, scared, embarrassed but slightly turned on by Bobby's speech. He couldn't summon up the words to say anything back. 

Only a few seconds later and Bobby's lips were on Chanwoo's. 

"Your mine Jung Chanwoo. There's no way in hell I'm going to hand you over to that guy." 

Chanwoo's could hear his heart pumping. To embarrassment to say anything Chanwoo just nodded in agreement. 

This day onwards Bobby and Chanwoo were official boyfriends. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the odd cut off ending I didn't know how to end this.


	5. Sixth year anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: junchandong•jundongchan (ot3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: poly relationship & mention of sex

Donghyuk rolled over on top of the youngest boy in the bed. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Chanwoo's neck taking in the smell of his cologne. He looked up at the boy and slipped his fingers in between the holes of Chanwoo's button up feeling the taught skin hidden underneath. He was his Chanwoo. He smiled sweetly to hinself. Suddenly, Donghyuk felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to face the other boy in the bed who was rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.  
"Good morning June~" Donghyuk mewled softly. June smiled sweetly as both his lovers. "Is Chanwoo still asleep?" He asked reaching over to pet Chanwoo's messy bed head . "Yea~." Donghyuk replied. "Then let's rest in bed together a little longer." Donghyuk nodded in reply.  
Before they went back to dream land, Donghyuk along with Junhoe both gave Chanwoo and each other kisses on the lips.  
ੈ✩  
A half hour later Chanwoo awoke to the sight of his two sleeping boyfriends. The sunlight hitting their faces beautifully. He got out of bed and walked over to the restroom.  
Today was their sixth year anniversary.  
Six years  
Chanwoo took in a long sigh. He hated this feeling. He felt empty. He has two of the most sweetest boyfriends in the world. He should be happy. His life was picture perfect. Chanwoo didn't understand. He started to back track in his mind to find out why and when he was feeling this way.  
He remembers the day Donghyuk moved into his neighborhood. He remembers how quickly them two became friends. Then, Junhoe the boy who lived across from the them became friends with Donghyuk and they became a trio since then on.  
In middle school they would hang out on the school rooftop skipping class whenever they wanted. Chanwoo remembers how he and Junhoe were both still shorter then Donghyuk at that time. Junhoe and Chanwoo would love to tease their eldest. They'd pin him down and tickle him if he wouldn't go along with the plans of the two mischievous boys. Junhoe and Chanwoo almost always get what they wanted. Domghyuk loved them he could never deny those faces, even if he would act difficult sometimes.  
During high school is when they started to develop feelings for each other.  
One day Junhoe and Donghyuk were eating their lunch together and wondering were Chanwoo was. The trio came to school together but the Junhoe and Donghyuk haven't seen Chanwoo since the morning. By the end of lunch break they started heading back to class when they finally run into the youngest boy.  
His breath was ragged. Eyes dialed. Red bruised lips. Zipper was slightly down. Junhoe and Donghyuk examined Chanwoo's hicky bitten neck. It hit them all to quickly. Chanwoo hasn't even said anything yet and both boys already knew what has happened.  
"Guys, I had sex." Donghyuk and Junhoe were both in shock. Donghyuk remained silent. His hands shaking. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth. His lips were already trembling. "What the fuck Chanwoo" Junhoe yelled. He tried not to lose his temper but he felt betrayed.  
Chanwoo genuinely didn't under his reaction. He looked over to Donghyuk to read his expression but Donghyuk refused to met his eyes. "Are you both mad I lost my virginity before you two right?"  
Donghyuk and Junhoe looked to each other. That's when reality hit them both. It was like a light blub lite up. They weren't envious Chanwoo had sex and lost his virginity before them. They both subconsciously had fallen for the youngest without realizing it.  
Stumbling with what to say next Junhoe just grabbed Donghyuk's hand and rushed off together without saying saying another word to Chanwoo.  
For days the two older boys kept their distance from Chanwoo. It hurt them both. They hated how those ugly hickies stuck onto Chanwoo's neck and the stupied glow Chanwoo had on his face. There were moments it got to Donghyuk, he would break down and sob in Junhoe's arms. It was in these moments they two eldest developed feelings for each other. Those feelings were always there but they were only realizing it now in these small intimate moments.  
Chanwoo finally couldn't stand it anymore. He was angry. Why were the two eldest being so difficult with him. Did it hurt their pride that much? He started to become irritable. At school he finally comforted them.  
"Koo Junhoe! Kim Donghyuk! I demand both of you to stop treating me so coldly! I'm sorry I had sex before you two okay? I didn't know having sex before you two would hurt your egos this bad!! You're both being so cruel." Chanwoo's voice started to crack. "I hate it that you two have been avoiding me… I feel so lonely. Why won't you consider my feelings?"  
Junhoe and Donghyuk both felt guilt rising. They were both so caught up in their own sadness they didn't think how isolating Chanwoo was affecting him. "It's not fair to see both of you having fun without me. It hurts." Chanwoo's eyes began to water. Donghyuk rushed over to hug the younger boy.   
"I'm so sorry Chanwoo." Donghyuk cried holding him. Junhoe walked over to them placing each of his hands on both boys. "I love both of you" Chanwoo said softy.  
Donghyuk and Junhoe both looked at each.  
"But… Do you love us in the same way we love you?" Junhoe said in a serious voice.  
Chanwoo was caught off guard. The pieces of the puzzle falling into place. He finally understood. Chanwoo was stumped for words. How does he reply to something like that? He's not gay. At least that what he thinks at the moment. Chanwoo looks at Donghyuk and Junhoe with concern. He is afraid to talk. He loves both these guys with his whole heart. Can he love them both as lovers? For them, Chanwoo would do anything.  
"I don't wanna lose either of you." Chanwoo finally speaks. "I'm not sure if I do have those kinds of feelings, but I would like to try. I'd do anything for you two" The two older boys looked at him with joy. Chanwoo walked up to them both grabbing their hands.  
That was the beginning.  
Since then not much has changed. Other then Chanwoo and Junhoe passing up Donghyuk in height.  
Chanwoo looked down at his right hand. There was a silver ring on his finger. It was a promise ring Junhoe had given to both Donghyuk and him on their fifth anniversary.  
Six years  
Chanwoo walked over the room that had his two sleeping lovers. Cracking the door slightly he peeked in.  
What were these feelings? Chanwoo was confused. Why was he having doubts? He loves them both doesn't he? His head was a mess. He felt as if he was suffocating. He needed to get out now.  
Putting on his tennis shoes and jacket he ran out the door.  
Cold air entering his lungs as he ran. He kept running until his legs started to burn. He finally arrived at a bridge. He stopped to look into the water. It was a pretty small bridge.  
Huffing and puffing Chanwoo screamed into the lake. He fell to his knees letting out choked cries.  
He doesn't love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm turning this into a fic. 
> 
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6139225/chapters/14067898


	6. Weird Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yunchan  
> Word count: 708   
> Warning: None  
> Prompt: weird sound au   
> Chanwoo is new student & every night/morning he hears weird sounds from somewhere inside the dorm. His friends say they can hear the sound. Yunhyeong the school's nice vice president looks like normal popular student but always does something on his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunchan for eemmlly ❁ [Prompt credit to: eemmlly]

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Chanwoo sat at his desk doing his homework. His dorm mates where all in the living room watching a soccer game. They were all being annoyingly rowdy, Chanwoo was having a hard time concentrating on his work. He already told them twice to keep it down, he wasn't about to do it a third time. Not only that but Chanwoo kept hearing an odd beeping sound through his bedroom wall. He asked his dorm mates if they could hear it too but none of them claimed they could hear it. With every passing second Chanwoo could feel his patience running out. 

 

11:04 P.M 

Chanwoo should be asleep but he hasn't finished his work plus he keeps hearing noises coming through his wall. 

He picks up his book and papers and walks out the dorm. 

Chanwoo walks over to the room next to theirs. This room belongs to Yunghyeong also the source of where the noise is coming from. Who's Yunhyeong you ask? The vice high school president who Chanwoo low key has the hots for. Yunhyeong is the most popular guy on campus and with reason. He was definitely an eye catch. Mild built body. Charming smile. Top of his class and his personality was attractive as well. He had the whole package. Girls wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him. 

Chanwoo knocked and a few seconds later Yunhyeong appeared behind the door. 

"Umm... I don't mean to bug you but… well you see l live in the room next to you and I keep hearing odd noises through my walls. So I'm here to ask you if you could please cut it out. I'm trying to study." 

Chanwoo felt that his words came off a bit more aggravated then he actually was. He hopes Yunhyeong doesn't get the wrong impression. He studies Yunhyeong's face for a reaction but instead finds himself being pulled into the older boys room. 

"You want the noise to stop?" Yunghyeong asked. 

"Yes please" Chanwoo rubbed the back of his neck, a bit confused to why he was now in the vice president's room. He looked around to study the room. Water. There was water all over the floor. 

"I broke a water pipe from under the sink earlier today. I was to embarrassed to go ask for help so I've been trying to fix it by myself for the past few hours. As you can guess, I haven't been able to find a solution. So I would like to help you with your studying problem but first I need you to help me, to help you." Chanwoo laughed. This guy is something, he shook his head judging the elder. Yunhyeong looked exhausted so he decided to help the guy. 

Not even five minutes later Chanwoo was able to fix Yunhyeong's water pipe problem. 

"WHAT THE FUCK. ARE YOU SERIOUS? BUT HOW? I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR HOURS AND YOU WERE ABLE TO FIX IT IN LESS THE A FEW MINUTES WHAT IS THIS!!!?!?!!" 

So there was something Chanwoo was better at then the boy who had everything and this made him happy. He giggled at the roaring boy. 

"My dad used to be a Plummer when I was younger. He would take me with him from time to time so I picked up on a few things." 

"Wow. Well I'm eternally grateful. You have no idea how relieved I am, I could honestly kiss you right now." 

Chanwoo paused. He knew Yunhyeong didn't mean it literally but this had his heart rate speed up and face flush. Chanwoo smiled cheesily to himself. Unknowing to him Yunhyeong was serious. 

"Well as lovely as that sounds I need to finish my homework Mr. Vice President." 

Chanwoo began to walk out the room but felt a hand on his shoulder that spun him around. 

" I would like to repay you for helping me. May I take you out for coffee or lunch?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" 

Yunhyeong closed his eyes and shook off his smile. 

"Well I guess in a way I am. So how about it?" 

"Then yes." 

And thus began the start of a quirky high school romance.


	7. Chat log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 379  
> Paring: Chandong  
> Warning: mentios of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm sorry to do this but to read the rest of this chapter please go read it on my aff account.  
> The rest of this chapter won't fully upload & I have no idea why. I'm still new to ao3 & figuring this all out so if I ever figure out how to fix this I will. For now read the rest here:
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1086563/11/chanwoo-centric-drabbles-chanwoo-junchan-yunchan-chanhwan-chanbin-chanbob-chandong

IKON GROUP CHAT LOG

[Satanwoo has entered chat] 

[Satanwoo] Hey Donghyuk. Are you a campfire? Cause you're hot & I won't s'more. ;) 

[KingKoo] gross

[Nivea_cherrylover] awh 

[Angelhyuk] …… 

[Fairyhwan] oooooo he's blushing

[Angelhyuk] HYUNG, DON'T TELL THEM

[Bobbyandpooh] hahaha Chanwoo fighting!!

[Satanwoo] c:


	8. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt credit to: KrisHa5]
> 
> ⏩Chanbin soulmate au...  
> Hanbin is a bully but then realises/finds out that Chanwoo is his sloumate.. 
> 
> Pairing: chanbin  
> Word count: 580  
> Warning: none

Hanbin anxiously looked at his wrist.

Countdown.

His soulmate's name was about to be revealed.

He's been waiting for this moment for a long time. 

00:00:00:00:01:21

Just a few more seconds.

He placed his other hand over his wrist the tension made him uneasy. 

A light seeped through his fingers. 

That's it. Whoever's name was placed on his wrist would be his future spouse. 

He lifted his hand slowly.

There was his name written in silver.

Jung Chanwoo.

Jung Chanwoo?

Hanbin looked at his wrist in disbelief. 

That kid that I bully at school?

How could this be?

Just today he made the younger cry. How was he supposed to man up and go to talk to the boy. 

He rubbed his head in announce.

Why this kid? 

Truth was… Hanbin actually liked the boy.

The only reason Hanbin started bullying the kid was because well,…. He was jealous. 

Hanbin first noticed Chanwoo at school during P.E.

Chanwoo was a tall lanky tan skinned boy, he was definitely handsome. 

Hanbin wanted to impress the boy during basketball when it was his group against theirs. 

He made a mistake. He let Bobby on his team. Hanbin forgot basketball was Bobby's forte. So instead of gaining the attention of the boy he's secretly been crushing on for days, it all went to his best friend. 

It was excruciating.

Watching the boy he liked following Bobby around like a puppy. 

That should of been me. 

What's even worse was how oblivious Bobby was to Chanwoo. 

Bobby would talk about how much of a good kid Chanwoo was and it would make Hanbin's stomach flip. His jealousy slowly turned toxic. 

It started out in small then escalated quickly. 

Like today Chanwoo came to Hanbin to ask were Bobby was. Just a simple genuine question. This boiled Hanbin's blood. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING FOR HIM. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU THAT WAY. YOU DUMB FUCK." he spited. 

Hanbin's saw red pushed Chanwoo down. 

Chanwoo looked hurt. His eyes slowly watering. He looked away from the elder, hiding his tears as he got up and walked away. 

Hanbin hated this. 

He felt horrible. He deeply regrets what he did to Chanwoo. 

He was gonna go walk over to Chanwoo's house and apologize to him now, he couldn't wait unit tomorrow.

~•~

Hanbin was down the street closing in on Chanwoo's house when he noticed a figure laying on the grass in the front lawn. 

It was Chanwoo. 

The younger boy didn't notice Hanbin until Hanbin was standing over the boy.

"Hanbin-hyong" Chanwoo sounded surprised. 

His big round eyes looked up into the elders. 

He looked adorable Hanbin thought. 

Chanwoo was wearing a long white sleeved shirt that hung off one of his shoulders. It made his tan more pronounced and erotic looking. 

He swallowed hard. 

"Chanwoo first I wanna say sorry."

Chanwoo remained quite.

"I will explain every thing to you one day, but for now can we please start over, seeing how you are my soulmate." 

Chanwoo looked displeased.

"You think I'd let you off easily just because our names our on each other's wrists? Your going to have to work for it."

Hanbin was a little taken aback by the kids strong words and attitude. 

"That's fair. I'll make it up to you promise. Just as long as you give me a chance." 

Hanbin looked seriously into the youngers eyes.

Chanwoo felt a little intimidated so looked away for the elders gaze. 

"Okay deal"


	9. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt credit to: BabybeMine  
> Prompt:My brother's Bestfriend AU.   
> Chanwoo has never liked Junhoe; his brother: Jung Hanbin's best friend. He is such a jerk and whenever they meet in school Junhoe really likes to tease him, even give him little pranks. Meeting Junhoe in school everyday is already a hell for Chanwoo, and now he finds out Junhoe's going to stay in his house for a week holiday. 
> 
> Word count: 710  
> Pairing: junchan   
> Warning: none
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry this isn't %100 true to the prompt, so so sorry about that & I have (1-2) drabbles left then I'm taking a hiatus on the drabbles. I will TRY to have them up this week but no promises.

"Hanbin you gotta be kidding me" Chanwoo glared angrily at his brother.

"Ay be nice."

"Tell HIM that!!! He's the one who always bugs me!"

Hanbin sighs. 

"Why did you have to invite him Hanbin?" Chanwoo continues.

"He's my best friend. Simple as that. Why are being so complicated just drop it." 

Chanwoo squinted at his older brother while in thought. 

"Did you and Yunhyeong get into an argument? Is this why you invited Junhoe instead? Since, typically you always invite over your boyfriend"

By the expression on Hanbin's face, Chanwoo would say he hit the hammer on the nail. 

Hanbin looked at his younger brother sternly. 

"Let's not go there. I'm not in the mood to talk about it." 

With that Hanbin got up from the breakfast table and walked away. 

Chanwoo chuckled to himself. Hanbin can be such a drama queen sometimes. 

~

They finally get to the hotel were they will be staying for a week. The drive there was relatively peaceful. Everyone was pretty quite in the car, probably due to it being really early in the morning. 

Chanwoo decided he would go out on the beach and stay out of Hanbin and Junhoe's way. He didn't wanna deal with the two's antics. Or Junhoe's teasing. The further away from the two, the better. 

Chanwoo stripped out of his clothes and put on his swimming trunks. He also slipped on a white T and sweater just in case. 

He walked through the kitchen to see his brother and Junhoe dressed to go to the beach too. 

"Great." Chanwoo mumble sarcastically. 

"What did you say" Hanbin snapped. 

"Nothing." 

"Yeah it better be nothing!" 

Chanwoo repeated his older brother in a mocking voice and with that Chanwoo ran out the door with his brother cashing him and Junhoe following behind them at a walking pace. 

By the time Junhoe had reached the beach. Hanbin and Chanwoo were already soaked. 

Chanwoo could feel Junhoe's eyes examining him. 

"Take a god damn picture it lasts longer" Chanwoo snapped. 

Junhoe raised his eyebrow. 

"Well well Chanwoo doesn't take shit from nobody anymore I suppose. I guess I'm gonna have to step up my game" Junhoe explained. 

Chanwoo swam out the the other side of the beach. This was enough interaction for him. 

The day went by slow. His brother and Junhoe had returned to the hotel so Chanwoo decided to he'd enjoy the beach by himself a little longer. 

A little longer turned into hours and before he knew it the sun was going down. He turned to the direction of the hotel to see Junhoe walking towards him. 

Chanwoo mad dogged him from afar, not really knowing he was making a face till Junhoe gave him a "why the fuck are you looking at me like that" expression." A bit embarrassed he sunk under the water hiding his face. 

He when up to get some air and see where Junhoe was but he was nowhere in sight. 

Chanwoo grumbled silently to himself. 

Then he felt a tug from beneath him, he looked down to see Junhoe. 

The Evil side got the better of Chanwoo and he grabbed the side of Junhoe's neck causing him to jump up out from the water coughing. 

"You ass!!!" Junhoe growled. 

"Serves you right for trying to scare me." Chanwoo stated bluntly. 

Junhoe smiles. Which threw Chanwoo off a bit. 

"You know…. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for awhile now."

"What? You been waiting to prank me underwear for a long time? What the fuck?" Chanwoo's face was pricelessly dumbfounded. 

"No you fuck. I mean getting you alone." 

Chanwoo squinted his eyes. He remained silent to see if Junhoe had more to add to that statement. Which he continued, "you know, I tease you at school so you'll notice me." 

"O----kay" Chanwoo tweaked his head to the right. 

"I want you to notice me because I like you. Alot. As in I have a crush on you." A cute blush formed on Junhoe's face. 

Chanwoo laughed. 

"Wow, I wanted to be mad at you but I'm not gonna lie… that face your making is making me weak."

Chanwoo grabbed Junhoe's hands. 

"Let's try dating then. I'm curious to see were this goes."


End file.
